


A Lovers Quarrel

by FlamingToads, PrincessAgony



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Badass Lin Beifong, F/F, Fighting, Laughter, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingToads/pseuds/FlamingToads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAgony/pseuds/PrincessAgony
Summary: insipried by a comic drawn by Flamingtoads on tumblr. after a week of non stop fighting Kya and Lin finally reach a breaking point. wil they break up or make up?





	

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my contribution to our tiny rowboat of a ship

It was stupid really, the whole situation was asinine and Lin didn’t even know why it had escalated as quickly as it did. One little misspoken phrase and Kya and her were at each others throats. Normally fighting was never an issue, one of them would storm off and they would make up a day or two later, but this, this was insane. It had been an entire week and a half of nonstop screaming matches. Lin would leave for work angry and tear into everyone at the station, only to come home tired and fuming. Kya stayed at home stewing in her own rage, to the point even meditation wasn’t helping anymore. Lin was sick of it, enough was enough.  
After leaving for work she had made a point to control her temper as best she could and considering that she woke up to find Kya sleeping on the couch and not their bed, it took mountainous effort not to lash out. Things were getting petty. Sure, like all couples they had their disagreements but things had never dragged on this long or to this level of anger. Something had to give and Lin was too tired, too exhausted to do it anymore.  
The day had gone by quick, not too much trouble on the streets or in the office, so she had found her mood improving. After lunch had passed she had almost completely forgot why she had woken up in a foul mood. There was still the massive mountain of paperwork she had been neglecting, but other than that she was content with her day. Mako had offered to take her out to a local noodle shop, which she was more than happy to take him up on the offer.  
Kya normally cooked dinner, but considering recent events Lin had been eating store bought food and fruit, so a hot meal sounded fantastic. Mako had been good company too. He was even kind enough to buy her lunch, which while she didn’t like the idea of someone else paying she relented quickly enough. Lin spent the rest of her shift filing away paperwork and getting a head start on the next wave to come. All in all it had gone well and she found herself in high spirits when she clocked out for the day. The sun was just going down as she locked up the station, and with a renewed energy she walked home with a whistle on her lips.  
The house was dark when she walked in, not surprising, Kya preferred to keep the lights low when she was out meditating, so naturally Lin assumed she was in the garden. With a shrug she put her keys in the bowl and changed into some sweatpants and a tank top. With her spirits high, Lin made her way to the kitchen as she checked the time. She had gotten home a bit later then she had thought she would, a lack of dishes in the sink clued her into the knowledge of dinner had yet to be made. Grabbing some pans she set herself to work on making a wonton soup and a nice salad for diner. Knowing that Kya was normally the one to cook, she figured it would be a peace offering to take over that role for once.  
As time ticked by Lin was proud of her efforts, only burning the tofu once. The second time she managed to cook it correctly but the pan was scorched. She cringed at the fight that would lead to and quickly put it in the sink to soak. By the time everything was finished Lin’s hair was a mess and there was a slight acidic smell of smoke in the air. The food itself came out well and with the table set everything was turning up roses. Until Kya walked in that was.  
The energy and atmosphere in the room should have been enough to warn Lin of Kya’s foul mood. If not that surely the surly look would have been the tipping stone. Lin was sitting quietly at the table chewing her salad absentmindedly when the door to the garden banged open and Kya strode in with a sour look on her face. It only took a second of them locking eyes, and a quick sweep of the table to send Kya over the edge.  
“Seriously? Are you actually serious right now?!” The venom in her voice threw Lin for a tailspin as she managed to swallow down the spinach in her mouth before rasping out a, “What?”  
“First you leave for work without saying goodbye, then you leave the lights on on your way out, you come home late! And then I come in to see you are having dinner without me?!” Her tanned fists balled up as she got loud.  
Lin sat there in a daze before feeling her face heat up a bit, but not wanting to have another screaming match she tried defusing by making a joke. “I take it your meditation went poorly.”  
Kya’s face went stormy and Lin realized perhaps she should have not said anything at all. “Do you think this is funny, Lin? That this is all a joke? Because it’s not, I’m so sick and tired of this, you are never home, the house is always a mess and you just don’t seem to care!” Throwing her hands up, she leaned against the counter.  
Lin closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath before slamming her chopstick and fists down on the table. The clattering of the wooden chair filled the room, wooden chopstick snapping under the squeezing pressure of Lin’s fist as she finally snapped. She was tired, done with all of it. If Kya hated everything so much fine, she could just leave and that was exactly the thought the spurred her into a frenzy, her voice nearly cracking as she screamed.  
"Spirits damnit, Kya! If you hate it here so much why don't you grabs what's yours and go?! I can’t take this fighting anymore. I just want to love you and you just want to fight." There was a tense pause as the silence fell like a heavy blanket. Kya's eyes widened and her breathing grew heavy as Lin panted from the screaming... "Maybe I will." Kya spoke as she thrusted her hand forward and gripped Lin harshly by the collar of her shirt Jerking her forward. Lin closed her eyes bracing for the swing. It never came.  
Instead Lin felt herself being hoisted up and tossed over Kya’s broad shoulder, a hand resting firmly on her rear as Kya began to walk around the house and gather random items. Lin’s brow knitted in absolute confusion as she squirmed in her grasp.  
“Kya put me down?! What are you even doing?”  
“Taking what’s mine and leaving. You are mine. I’m just doing what you told me to do.” She replied.  
Lin went limp for a second, digesting what Kya had just told her. She hadn’t expected Kya to do it, let alone actually pick her up and carry her around. With no warning a bubble of laughter rose in her chest and came spilling out with a loud snort. Tears gathered at the creases of her eyes as she laughed. Her body shook so hard Kya was forced to put her back down to not topple over from the violent shaking. She let a small smirk stretch across her face as she watched Lin lose it.  
“What’s so funny, Lin? I’m trying to leave.” Kya prompted as she started to laugh herself.  
“I don’t know, I guess I’m just relieved that you are not mad at me?” Lin wheezed out as she stood to right herself.  
“Oh no Lin, do not misunderstand. I am still mad about the turtleduck incident, but that doesn’t mean I don’t still love you. Look there are a lot of things we both need to work on, but don’t think for a moment that I’m ready to give up on us. I didn’t spend 15 years of my life trying to woo you to lose you over a stupid argument.” Kya rested her hand on her hip as she raised a brow.  
Lin relaxed and smiled. “I think I’ll take tomorrow off, we should sit down and talk.”


End file.
